When two bassists meet
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Kin is up to his science nonsense again and uses Laney as a test subject. Afer he sends Lanes to God knows where Trina broke the device. What happens when Lanes wakes up to find a cool looking bass? Read to find out! And I do not own GrojBand,Adventure Time, or songs I may use in this story. Will take song suggestions. Must have like a story or something behind it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first Adventure Time and GrojBand crossover:

* * *

Laney POV:

I was so bored waiting for Core to get back from the store. Trina appearantly destroyed all of our snacks that we had.

Kin and Kon went with him and I had to stay in case a certain someone (Trina) had another certain someone (Mina) destroy our instruments.

And I personally did NOT want a repeat of what happened when she destroyed Core's gutair the last time.

I heard a knock at the door so I went to open it thinking "It's probablly the guys." I opened up the garage only to come face- to- face with my arch- nemmesis Lenny or whatever his name is.

He smirked and asked "You the only one here?" I sighed in annoyance and got to the point "What do you want?"

He sighed and got close to my face and said "You!" then he grabbed me! But luckily I was equally strong as him but that led to trouble.

He pinned me down but I kicked him in his stomach. I pinned him down by doing the smart thing by sitting on his legs and grabbed his hands.

I was better at fighting than him but he was good at defences. Then it looked like he got an idea because he gave me a smirk.

In reply which I gave a questioning look. He turned me over and started to tickle me. Tickle me! I knew I was in trouble now.

He started to tickle me on my sides. Then he did something that made my blush a bright shade of red.

He lifted up my shirt and started to give me a raspberry! And of course Core had to come at a moment like this.

I knew what it might have looked like. But I was really glad Core was a really understanding friend. He pushed Lenny off my stomach and punched him in the gut.

That is something I never thought he would do but it made me happy that Core would do that for me.

Lenny ran off after the first punch. I was about to run after him with a rake when Core pulled me back which led me to landing on Core.

Corey POV:

I pulled Lanes to stop her from another fight with that worthless garbage. She stumbled onto me and that led to a very bright red face that belonged to me.

The reason why you ask? Well when she landed on me her... um.. chest was kind of only about two inches away from my face.

She was thank god unaware of the thing that just happened but it was lucky for us when I finished with the snacks the twins, decided to stay in the cheese isle.

When she got up she helped pull me up. She looked at me with a confused expresion on her face and she asked "Why are you all red Core?"

I was about to answer until Kin and Kon came and took Lanes into the garage and in my garage I saw a big machine.

I heard Lanes ask "When did that get in here?" but her question went unanswered as Kin pushed her in.

I asked "What is this exactly?" and Kin answered in a overly dramatic way and said "The dimension transporter!"

Lanes appearantly heard and yelled and said " This does what exactly and why am I the test subject?"

Kin sighed and said as if were written on a big light up sign and said "It transports people in to different dimensions and I need you as the test subject because only...um it will work on people with red hair!"

I knew he was stuttering because he didn't want to take the chance his twin to be lost forver of for me because I was his best friend besides Koncand sure he liked Laney and all but she was the scariest out of all of us.

Kin started pressing random buttons and with a lash of light it disappeared. This was alot like the time machine he made.

And after it disappeared a girl appeared. The girl was none other than my sister Trina. She smashed the machine.

For some reason I felt a lot of deja vue. I know that something pretty wierd to us happens almost very week but never anything twice.

I looked at Kin hoping he could fix it and he probablly saw the look in my eyes and he shook his head.

The girl I loved. She was the one out of everyone in the world that I may never see again.

Laney POV:

I guess I passed out inside that machine or whatever. I swear next time I see Kin I am going to kill him!

I walked out of the door and saw a pink room and with an axe that looked somewhat like a bass. I walked towards it totally wanting to trick out my bass like that.

Lucky for Kin I had mine with me. I almost never go anywhere without it. I took mine out to examine the differences.

To me it pretty much looked like the handle was different. I couldn't resist trying to see if I was corrct in my examination.

I played a simple cored and it sounded the same as my bass! Maybe whoever owns this can tell me where they got it from.

I played some more until I played a song I wrote. I only hummed it because I stink at singing.

Fionna POV:

I was on my way for a Jam Session with Marshall while Lord Mocro and Cake had a date. I heard stumming. "Marsh must be practicing." I thought.

I was almost at the door until I heard a person, or should I say vampire king say "Boo!" On me it had no effect.

Marsh was laughing and said "So you ready for the session?" I nodded and asked "So you weren't playing the bass a couple of seconds ago?" because the music stopped.

He shook his head no and then his face took on a face of rage. Not like when he saw his mom but real rage! It freaked me out quite a bit even if this is my vampire friend.

He put on his scariest face that I had ever seen and went, no ran is the better word for it. And he ran in as I drew out my sword.

I was prepared to face an ugly creature of doom. Because anyone in their right mind would never mess with THE Vampire King's bass.

When I charged in I saw a girl almost about my age, maybe a little younger, looking at Marshall with fasination.


	2. EMERGANCY

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really sorry about no updates. School flipping sucks!**

* * *

Laney POV:

Man this is a cool dream! I find a sick bass, then an awesome monster comes in. After all the things that happened in Peacevill I'm not afraid of anything now.

Then a girl points a sword at me and says "Who are you?" I am about to reply when the monster shrinks and pins me against the wall.

He bellows and says "How dare you mess with my bass?" I look at him dumbfounded. A big furry thing plays this small or small to him bass?

I push him off of me. I may be small and weak looking but I'm pretty storng. He looks surprised.

He then changes into a boy that looks about seventeen. Then he snatches it away from my hands.

Then he sees my bass. He looks majorly pissed and brings his hand back about to slap me when the girl with bunny ears grabs it.

She looks me in the eyes and asks " Are you a human?" I nod. She beams and says "I'm Fionna! What's your name?"

I respond "Laney. Laney Penn. Can you tell me yours?" gestureing to the boy. He smirks and says "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

He then gets real close up to me and says "Your blood smells good." I blush from both the embarrassment and the… would you call that a compliment?

I ask "Do you any scientists that can fix this? Because you to dont really look like science nerds." Marshall then picks me and Fionna up with his vampire strength.

He flies us to a place of pink and a sickenly sweet candy smell. I gag at the sweetness. We arrive at a palace then Fionna knocks on the door.

To my surprise a little peppermint with a dress, arms, and legs answers the door. She says "How may I help you?"

Fionna says "This girl a science gadget fixed. Do you think PG can help?" The Peppermint nods.

She leads us to a place that's like a science lab and then a pink guy is working on something.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and smack whatever it was in the face with my bass that's still with me.

Marshall then falls and is in pain. I feel so bad right now! As this goes on Mr. Pinky is talking to Fionna.

I never told them about the dimension thing did I? Well I explain it to them and he nods.

We all go back to Marshall's house and he fixes it. He then says " You may need to travel through multiple dimensions before you end up in the right one."

I nod in response. I go in and wave good- bye. They were pretty nice. I'm glad I got to meet them.

When I step out of it again I see a treehouse with a yellow-orange dog. He says "Woah! How did you get here?"

I say " Through this thing." pointing at the gadget.

I walk out side and walk for a little bit before getting swept into the air. It was so cold. We then enter a snowy realm. Then I'm thrown into a prison cell. I look to see a blue skinned man saying "Now you will marry me princess."

First thought that comes to my mind "This guy is a pedophile""


End file.
